Filhinha do papai
by Hiei-and-shino
Summary: Ela era a filhinha do papai. Sempre tão linda. Sempre tão louca... x MISA, gen. Presente para Ms. Cookie x


**Sumário:** Ela era a filhinha do papai. Sempre tão linda. Sempre tão louca...

**Death Note não me pertence e eu nem quero. Só quero um Yate. u.u**

**Fanfic betada por Chibi Anne**

* * *

**Filhinha do Papai**

Ela era a filhinha do papai.

Sempre foi.

Aquele sorriso branco e perfeito...

Aqueles cabelos lisos, medianos e loiros...

Aqueles olhos cor de chocolate...

Aquele jeito de criança, mesmo com uma idade até avançada...

Sim, a filhinha do papai.

**X**

"Eu te amo, Misa-Misa". Ele dizia, dando aquele apelido para ela.

"Misa-Misa te ama também, papai!" Ela sorria, com aquele jeito tão dela.

Era uma vida de contos de fadas.

A princesa e o rei.

O rei e a princesa.

Até que a bruxa malvada chegou.

**X**

Ela observava tudo o que acontecia do armário onde ele pediu para se esconder.

A filhinha do papai.

As balas tinham um som forte e eram muito barulhentas, além de fazerem muita bagunça.

Tanta, tanta bagunça, não é?

Foi aí que começou a loucura...

Com a filhinha do papai.

**X**

"Misa sempre tem que ser linda!" Ela dizia para si mesma, enquanto encarava seu reflexo.

"Sempre tem que ser admirada!" E passava a sombra preta.

"Sempre o centro das atenções!" E amarrava seus coturnos pretos.

"Sempre a _filhinha do papai_".

**X**

Tornou-se modelo.

Ficou famosa.

O centro das atenções.

Sempre, sempre admirada.

Sempre a filhinha do papai.

**X**

Até que veio o trasgo.

Aquele ser feio e doentio que tentou _pegá-la_.

Para levar à sua masmorra.

Para mata-la e depois se matar.

Só porque ela era a filhinha do papai.

Porém, antes de conseguir, ele morreu.

Sua fada-madrinha a salvou.

**X**

Mesmo com sua fada-madrinha a ajudando, ainda tinha um problema.

A bruxa má continuava solta.

E solta ela iria ficar.

Até que ela morreu.

Pelas mãos de seu _príncipe_.

**X**

Ele era perfeito.

Bonito, inteligente e forte.

_Tão_ forte.

O que a filhinha do papai queria.

E tudo o que a filhinha do papai queria, ela conseguia.

E conseguiu olhos, por um preço razoável.

_Olhos da morte._

_Por metade de seu tempo de vida._

**X**

Seu príncipe era perfeito.

Tão perfeito que também chamava a atenção.

A atenção de outras princesas.

Estas que não eram tão bonitas quanto Misa.

Porque nenhuma delas era a filhinha do papai.

Só ela.

Só a Misa-Misa.

**X**

E então o dragão veio.

Prendendo-a numa masmorra.

Mas ela não tinha o que temer.

Ela conseguiria escapar dali, porque seu príncipe a salvaria.

Porque ele nunca abandonaria a filhinha do papai.

Nem ousaria.

**X**

Foi como ela previu.

O dragão sempre seria derrotado.

Sempre, sempre, sempre.

E então seus anos ao lado do príncipe foram perfeitos.

Sem nenhum inimigo.

Só ele.

E ela.

Só a filhinha do papai.

Com a fama.

As atenções.

O príncipe.

E a filhinha do papai.

**X**

E então outros dragões chegaram.

Um branco.

Um loiro.

E

Uma princesa maligna.

Que se aproximou rápido demais de seu príncipe.

E tirou tudo da filhinha do papai.

Tudo o que realmente importava.

**X**

E então, graças a ela e seu cavaleiro, o mundo do príncipe ruiu.

E o da filhinha do papai também.

Num piscar de olhos, tudo se foi.

Não havia mais olhos.

Nem príncipe.

E a fama e o centro das atenções não adiantavam muita coisa.

Nada faria nada voltar ao que era.

Ou o que deveria ser.

Mas ela continuava sendo a filhinha do papai.

E continuaria sendo.

Até se ela...

**X**

"Eu tenho que ser linda!" Ela disse para si mesma, enquanto penteava os cabelos.

"Sempre tenho que ser admirada!" E passou a sombra preta.

"Sempre o centro das atenções!" E amarrou seus coturnos pretos.

"Porque eu sou a filhinha do papai pra sempre!" Ela falou, sorrindo e dando um passo a mais.

Um passo no ar.

E rapidamente caiu daquele enorme prédio que havia.

Não doeu tanto quanto ela achava...

**X**

Ela era a filhinha do papai.

Sempre tão linda.

Sempre tão louca...

* * *

Ok, vamos começar com o simples fato de que isso não era pra ser uma fanfic o-o

O sumário era a frase do meu nick de MSN algum tempo atrás...

Mas a minha amada Nanase Kei perguntou se era algum trcho de fanfic e se era inspirado na Misa.

Bom, não era .-.

Só que isso ficou martelando na minha cabeça e então eu decidi fazer uma fanfic. E então eu lembrei da Cookie e, bem o...o

Aqui está o presente dela XD

(O próximo será para Janao q n.nS2)

A personagem em que eu me inspirei para fazer o meu nick que virou sumário se chama Mistuko Souma, de Battle Royale.

A história dela é triste e não tem nada a ver com a Misa. Mas ficou legal escrever, mesmo assim XD

Bom...

Espero que todos (inclusive e principalmente a Cookie) gostem n.n/

**Reviews?**


End file.
